relic_hunters_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Biu
Overview Muscles AND brains. Allegedly Spaceheart's Science officer, Biu (pronounced "Bee-yoo") really prefers working out over reading boring books about geology, archeology, topography and other subjects he claims he's already an expert in (he's not). He is very keen on maintaining his "intellectual" persona, so he always keeps a book close to grab it and pretend to be studying whenever someone's looking. Biu has the rather strange ability to relocate the mass from his belly to other parts of his body, growing his arms to become stronger, or his legs to run faster. He also uses his trademark shield to protect the other Relic Hunters and turn the enemies' attacks back on them. Biu's a fun guy who has a bulletproof good mood and who's always up for anything. He likes to fight, to chill, to eat, to dance, to play the drums. You won't ever see him complaining, and he always sees the bright side in every situation (except when Panzer steals his food!). He is the oldest member of the Relic Hunters, and assumes the role of "wise mentor", offering advice and life lessons whenever the situation calls for it (and when it doesn't too). Background Biu's past and his reasons for being on Anubis-3 when the Relic Hunters came together are still unknown. During a party on the planet (to which Ace, Pinkyy, Raff and he attended), he heard the group was planning on building a ship to gather scrap and junk to sell, and he offered his services as a science officer. The lot didn't know what to think of it, but science sounded useful, so they took him on board. Trivia Biu is fixated on exercising his body and keeping "healthy diets". This means that he is constantly working on his shape, but his pseudo-scientific eating habits end up getting in the way. He seems to be trying something new all the time, with strange theories behind each attempt - for example, he once ate only ice-cream for an entire week to "crystallize his body fat". Biu's a big fan of soccer - he and Ace will often watch games together. His team is called "The Wimpy Ducks" and they always lose. When asked about his strange body-shaping powers, Biu provides a different answer every time. Once he told someone he got the powers from a super-soldier genetic modification program he was a part of ("Weapon B"). On another occasion, he mentioned learning the technique from a monk of a long-forgotten tribe. Relationships With Ace Ace is Biu's best bud, and quality bromance material - they even have a special handshake! They are the ultimate dude-bros when they are together, and enjoy fooling around doing stupid things. Once they stole a military-grade Ducan receiver just to watch a "Wimpy Ducks" soccer match (which the team lost). Ace doesn't like the "working out" part, but he will often join Biu on his weird diets if (and only if) they sound good at the time. With Pinkyy Biu is strangely formal with Pinkyy - since he offered her his services way back when the group was formed, he feels like she is the boss and that he has to keep impressing her to earn his place on the Spaceheart. He will usually throw his dumbbells up in the air during a workout, grab his largest book and pretend to be taking notes whenever she comes by. She knows what is going on, of course, but she just plays along so he won't get upset. The only time Biu forgets his "she's the boss" attitude is when the subject is food. He will go great lengths to convince her of the "science" behind his crazy diets, and he genuinely suffers with her cuisine. He usually tries to "increment" the dishes with other stuff from the fridge, which makes Pinkyy really angry. With Jimmy Jimmy is probably the only one on the ship to really believe in Biu's science skills. Biu is really happy about it, and sees himself as Jimmy's "mentor", always having a "valuable" lesson up his sleeve. Sometimes Jimmy makes some real hard questions though and Biu breaks out in a cold sweat and starts to stutter, yet he somehow always manages to come up with an answer - however crazy and hilarious it might sound to everyone else but the two of them. With Raff Biu sees Raff as his "little sister", and is always strangely on point about her. He seems to be the only one in the group who "gets" her moods. He likes dancing at her parties (his body-shifting powers are particularly useful for that), and from time to time they jam together (he plays the drums). Raff and Biu are always talking through an online chat, and Raff loves to mess with him by making up completely absurd "scientific statements", just to watch him getting nervous and pretending to be intimately familiar with them. With Panzer Biu treats Panzer like the ship's pet. He talks to her like one would talk to a dog or a cat, even telling her to "sit" or "catch". Panzer seems to take special pleasure in stealing Biu's food, and that's pretty much the only thing that can make him angry. Category:Characters in Relic Hunters Zero Category:Characters in Relic Hunters Legend Category:Playable Characters Category:Relic Hunter Member